Ten times he said he liked me
by Charlotte LilyWhite
Summary: 10 oneshots based on each pairing I love the most. Includes Yaoi ;D 1. AmeriBela


Meh, I was lazy. Just a series of oneshots that popped up into my mind while thinking of….. nothing in general.

Yes, I'll do FrUk. How can I not? It's my OTP. And perhaps some one-sided Spain x Belgium. And perhaps some GerIta.

But, for now it's AmeBela. Enjoy my lovelies! Please do give me some prompts for the oneshots, pretty please? I'm a writer who cannot tame her plot bunny and make her sit in one place.

Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

AmeriBela - Chapters 10 and 9

10) When she was BEYOND infuriated – 

Belarus face-palmed at all that was unfolding before her eyes. The conference room was in total anarchy.

Earlier that morning, America had taken it upon to express that all nations should accept the Hamburger as their National Food (which gained oppositions from the Prussian that it should actually be wurst). That made his 'former caretaker' to strike into another heated fight with him (as was the customary routine of another meeting) for being so immature, and that lasted an HOUR straight. All this while, France was groping England (Even when France didn't budge while he received death glares and hard slaps across the face), Italy was whining to Germany so that he can treat him for Pasta, Hungary and Japan were looking very pale and dizzy because they had lost too much blood from their noses while reading some Yaoi doujins, and Belgium and Taiwan were chattering incessantly about random things even Natalya, the World's fastest and efficient Tube light, couldn't register what it was.

She sighed. Spain was hugging Romano, while numerous censored words were coming out of the Italian's mouth. Russia was frightening Latvia, and Prussia was getting too close to Ukraine, so he could touch her breasts.

_Another Boring day_, she concluded, closing her eyes and twitching her eye whenever something or someone got too annoying. She wished she had her trusty Vitebsk* with her, but unfortunately, weapons were prohibited once inside the meeting, thanks to her annoying burger-eating 'former brother'. Why can't the world change for a day, at least for once?

Her frown deepened and marred her white forehead. It took all her effort not to blow up. She wished she had Germany's patience. That was one thing she admired him.

Belarus was sick at the everyday chaos and commotion. She just wished that they will end this stupid-excuse-of-a-convention, so that she could go home, and calm down a bit. She'll watch some crappy horror movie, and perhaps, maybe even stalk Ivan till the rest of the day.

That sounded positively relaxing.

A loud voice disturbed her beautiful thoughts. "Nat, you alright?"

Belarus opened her eyes, irritated at the intruder of her day dreams. Well. If it isn't the root cause of all the problems. What brings him here to his enemy's soon-to-be wife? She glared at him.

"Do I look like I give a fuck to answer that?"

America raised an eyebrow hearing Belarus' 'lady-like' reply. America, apart from her siblings and the Baltics, was the first to know and positively confirm that appearances were definitely deceptive. But he liked her for her ability to snarl, and bite back, and to be quite honest, he missed her while she went away from him in 1991, saying that she did not want his help.

He knew why she was lonely. She had an irrational behavior, which kept people from going to near her, if they did want their life.

He wanted to hold her tight, and say that she didn't deserve all of this, because she was just a girl with an unhealthy obsession with her brother. She doesn't deserve to be lonely, nobody deserves to be lonely.

America was not taken aback one bit hearing the girl's reply. Instead, he had come prepared.

"If you don't bother answering that, would you bother having an hamburger with me?"

Belarus choked. Why the hell would he ask that? Just after when he saw her angry demeanor? And…. and he ACTUALLY asked her out. Oh, the nerve.

Seeing the 'dafuq' face on Belarus did scare Alfred out. But he kept his composure. Why would the most powerful nation get scared while asking a girl out? That's beyond stupidity.

An awkward silence filled the tension between the two nations. Belarus thought it was the most idiotic thing in the World that has ever been asked to her. But -

She knew she has to say something, so she began, "Well, I…."

"GREAT! I KNEW YOU WOULD AGREE! AFTER ALL, WHO WOULDN'T TO THE UNITED STATES OF AWESOME? I PROMISE I'D BUY YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT~ A BURGER OF COURSE, THAT IS IF YOU WANT MORE, I'LL ALWAYS BE ABLE TO GIVE AND….."

And so rambling, and almost choking the girl under his epic armhug, without even asking a proper consent, the Hero led the Ice Queen towards a McDonalds where he brought her four large hamburgers and a free Teddy Bear that came with it.

As if this wasn't enough, Belarus was mortally embarrassed by a sudden kiss given to her by him while a group of Teenage girls passed by, earning a chorus of 'awws' from them. America winked at them.

Americans are strange. God, she wished she could die.

If Death glares could make a person die, Natalya must've incinerated Alfred into a pile of ash within mere seconds.

After what seemed like 3 humiliating hours of her life, America dropped her off in the airport where she was to board a plane to Minsk at 7 P.M. She detected a flicker of sadness in his eyes while she got out of the car. She felt almost bad and ungrateful for rudely accepting everything while he just brought her everything she wanted. She turned back to say something, but then she was interrupted by him.

…..Erase all whatever pity she had felt for him now. America was bent on making her life miserable.

"Bels?"

"I loathe your nicknames. Stop calling me that."

"Oh, okay. Will you pay me back by giving a kiss for all that I've done to you?"

Her eyes widened. HE WANTED TO KISS HER? She could've just bought her own lunch, instead faced mortal embarrassment by publicly getting a kiss, buying a teddy bear, and now THIS? Not in this life time. She returned back to her cold demeanor.

"….. You got one this after noon. Good night."

Saying that, the Belarusian took to her heels and ran towards the checking center, not once turning back towards the American, so to hide the infuriating blush creeping up in her face.

Geez.

All he wanted was a kiss. Looks like she was not yet ready to melt. But America could wait. He could wait forever if he wanted to for the day Belarus would come and return his feelings. He watched her go sadly.

"…. I love you too, Bels."

* * *

9) When she was stalking him

America could feel his heart beat get louder and faster by the second. He had hid himself under the couch seeing an 'insane-mode' Belarus who, apparently, was searching for him.

His teeth chattered in fear. He had no where to hide. Last time he hid in the closet, she found him like a burger in a restaurant. He shudders to even think how he escaped.

And now he was here. He was beyond scared, so scared he thought he would even wet his pants, like Russia did. Why, why did the most cutest girl in the face of Earth be an insane, brother-stalking, psychopath?

He remembered Kiku's reference to a behavior like that. Yan…. yan… something.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door banging open. America whimpered in fear. If anyone else had been there in the room with him, he was sure that whoever that maybe, would make fun of him.

Belarus' Mary-Jane shoes made no sound as she entered the living room. America could see only her shoes and her black pantyhose, but he was sure that she was looking for him. The predator had entered stealthily, and was now searching for her prey.

America wished hard that pray she might not see him. His only fear was his heart beating. Belarus could sense even infra-sonic sounds, and other than his sweat trickling through his face, and his teeth chattering, he felt helpless in letting his own heart give himself to death.

"Big brother, where are youuuuuuu~?" Belarus cooed softly, and the danger bells inside America's head began ringing loudly. America whimpered a bit more.

She heard the whimper.

So he was hiding under the sofa? What a clever brother. He thought he could himself from her. Oh no, no one can escape from the professional of stalking, expert of frightening, graduate of insanity, EVER.

Belarus knelt down softly beside the couch. She saw him crouched in a fetal position, facing the other direction. Now he was going to hers, for all of eternity.

"Big brotherrr~" She purred from behind, and America froze in fear. She had found him. He hadn't even the strength to face back. Now all he could do was surrender.

America squeezed shut his eyes as Belarus pulled him towards her and pinned Vitebsk on the left sleeve of his bomber jacket, so that he couldn't run away. Then she pinned both her arms on his, and climbed on top of him.

The very thought of that made goosebumps rise upon his skin. Now he was dead. Totally.

"Marry meeee~" She chanted. "Let us be one, forever and ever and ever and ever….."

America hadn't heard anything scarier in his entire life.

"Why were you hiding from me, brother?" Her voice was so childish and cute that it sounded scary as hell, "Don't you love me?"

America did not like making her unhappy. No matter, how scary she was, he had taken a vow to protect her and make her happy than her commie brother when he took her in. He hated seeing her unhappy. It made him unhappy too.

"I… uh, like you, Bels…. but, uh…."

"Then, MARRY ME!" She pressed on, as the grip on his arms grew tighter.

America was stuck. Now he felt how Russia must've felt earlier. He didn't want to marry his OWN sister, no matter how much he loved her.

He whimpered a bit more, as Belarus took his head and gazed lovingly at his neck. Somehow, it felt oddly similar to Stocker's Dracula, but then again, girls don't bite the necks of boys to drink blood if they turn into a vampire.

Or, did they?

"Oi, America!" A shout emerged from his front porch. America thanked the stars and Prussia's loud intervention profusely.

Belarus, on the other hand, was beyond pissed off. She was going to kill the person who intervened her brother's and hers' close association. She growled and leapt off America and ran towards the door to kill the albino, who stood oblivious to what will happen in a few seconds.

America, taking the time to negotiate his own escape, felt sorry for the self-proclaimed awesomeness as he heard shrieks of Prussia and the slashes of Vitebsk. America sighed as he slipped through the back door. He would come back home when she would calm down and perhaps, just perhaps, may not kill Prussia.

Present Time – 

America now laughs at the memory of the incident. He usually blackmails Belarus with this often, earning from death glares to death threats with Vitebsk, depending on her mood. It was all for good time.

Although Prussia still doesn't get why she had pounced upon him and tried to kill him that day.

"Natalya?"

Belarus, with an irritated look, faced America with a condescending sneer.

"What!"

"Do you want me to tell Russia that you tried to propose to me?"

"Don't. Even. Think. About it."

* * *

That's all for now. ^^ Wrote this in half-an-hour, my record!

* - Oh, and people, I named her knife Vitebsk, just like America's glasses are named Texas. Vitebsk is the name of a major city in Belarus.

And for the people who are against the idea of Belarus stalking America, my idea of her is very different from your idea of her. To me, she is basically an insecure, attention-seeking girl who wishes to stay by her brother's side forever. And besides, America did take her in on 1991.

Anyways, if you want oneshots based on a pairing, do leave a review. ^^


End file.
